narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kurami Uchiha/Corrupted Hearts
Kurami Uchiha (うちクラミ, Uchiha Kurami) is one of the main protagonists of the upcoming fan fiction Naruto: "When a Heart Breaks". is one of the last surviving Uchiha clan members, she however has never lived at the Uchiha Compound in Konohagakure, though her ancestor is Madara Uchiha and related to Obito Uchiha. She is also a wanted S-ranked kunoichi, an official member of the Akatsuki, and known as Nariko in the bingo book. Background Kurami’s life begun at 2 May born by Isamu Uchiha and Kinuyo Uchiha, whom are the great grandchildren of Madara Uchiha. She was born one year after the Nine Tails accident into a small unnamed village. Unlike most children, Kurami had been homeschooled by her mother at a particularly young age of three, while her father would only be occasionally at home every few weeks or months. During the following year when Kurami had been at age of four, it had been like any other peaceful day; Kurami had suddenly been pushed by her mother towards the kitchen, and had been forbidden to leave the kitchen cabinet where her mother had hidden her in. Her mother had stood still in the kitchen as Kurami could see several masked men stalking towards her mother while she looked through the small hole of the cabinet door. Kurami awakened her Sharingan with two tomoes for the first time, upon witnessing the cruel death of her mother, which had scarred her very mind and soul. Her life had taken a toll when her father had returned home after being away for months and had been outrageous finding his lover’s dead body, maimed by the murderers. He found Kurami in the cabinet closet, shock displayed on his face, and cursed loudly at the Uchiha clan. She had never truly known her father and Kurami had only seen the happily father until several months passed and he rarely came home until late midnight. Seeing her father in such pain devastated Kurami whom tried to give his happiness back and brighten his mood. This, although, would be returned with a beating of her father, who accused and blamed Kurami for Kinuyo’s death. At the age of six, it had been another day that Kurami’s father had come home late, drunk. Kurami had a bad feeling, and she had been correct. Her father had an overwhelming murderous intent wrapping around him, which brought true fear upon Kurami, awakening her Sharingan for the second time unconsciously, though this time the Sharingan had been fully awakened with three tomoes. In instinct, Kurami ran towards the kitchen, taking the sharp knife of the cabinet table, clutching it tightly in her small right hand, and faced her furious drunk father. She felt the fear she had before crippling away as she felt the power pouring rapidly inside her veins. Her father had begun to scream and his fist came towards her already bruised body and in a reflex, Kurami flung the knife forward, clutching her hand tightly around the scabbard, striking him in his only kidney. The adrenaline kick and the killing intent of Kurami immediately vanished after running out of her house and reality hit her while the tears streamed down her cheeks. Unknowingly to Kurami, her Sharingan had manifested itself into a new shape; she had awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan. Personality When she was a mere toddler, Kurami was a very kind, loving, energetic and open person to her parents and the townsfolk. They remarked her being very respectful for a child of her age towards her elders and radiated proudness over her parents, especially her father—whom she barely saw. Though, she desired to become as beautiful as her mother and wished for her family to become whole forever, pointing on her missing her father. Both dreams had been shattered after her mother’s dead and made a huge impact in her life. After the tradegy Kurami had begun to distance herself from reality, her confidence and pride had been swallowed up by the darkness of her heart. Her love for her father never ended even going as far taking his anger without resistance or showing any kind of weaknesses or pain. Kurami’s ideals and personality changed drastically in the years after her mother’s death and she had become slightly colder, indifferent, cynical and quiet. Until her father’s death, Kurami had become very cynical and indifferent. Her coldness had become a barrier to prevent further inflicted mental and physical pain, but most of all her emotional insecurity. She became arrogant has no longer respect towards her superiors and elders, except towards her uncle and Itachi Uchiha, whom seem to succeed to slightly bypass her tight barrier, and to see a somewhat vulnerable and kinder side of Kurami. This showed her love for her family, her clan, while not necessarily having to be related to each other. During the years before the head start of Naruto, Pain would often sent her out to claim bounties on worthwhile shinobi, testing her still growing strength and satisfying Kurami’s murderous and sadistic killing intentions. He complimented Kurami for her will and determination to fulfill her tasks without any failure, and Obito added to this statement that she is one of the true genius wielders of the Sharingan and one worth to call herself an Uchiha. Obito had besides his statement observed Kurami for several years, and according to him, Kurami has a superiority complex, as she is unwilling to create and manage a bond with another person or creature, but if she had found another person she truly wanted to be with, Kurami would truly fear the bond to be shattered. But Itachi beliefs that Kurami could be suffering of megalomania for her delusional fantasies for the craving of gaining more power, her huge murderous killing intent and striving to fulfill her destiny no matter what the consequences will be at the end. When Kurami had been sent to Konohagakure to participate with the Chunin Exams. She felt herself insecure, being surrounded by innocent children, who had friends that what she had never had and had wished for before her father’s death. But her pride, arrogance and coldness quickly took over and the barrier had re-build itself and her mask added the additional fear of her imago. Appearance Being an Uchiha, Kurami has the same traits; black hair with a tint of brown, onyx eyes and fair skin. She is often said to be wearing a sleeveless kimono-like red clothes that ends just above her mid-thighs, and underneath, she wears black shorts; on her arms are are separated sleeves that acts as warmers and covers her hands. Abilities Even at young age, Kurami had been talented, and her mother had said that she easily had a grasp on the education—hardly needing her help to understand. Kurami had been shown to be an immensely dangerous child after the loss of her father as she had become an S-ranked wanted kunoichi at the age of seven and a half in less than two years. Kurami’s only hindrance to her abilities is the fact that she has the lack of physically and close-combat strength. Taijutsu Kurami possesses the minimum taijutsu skills to be available to defend herself in close-combat attacks. It is seen in the Chuunin Exams that she had difficulty in defending herself against Kiba’s attacks. However once Kurami had watched closely at his attacks— analyzing his movements. She could after that easily dodges his attacks, holding back her original speed. She however has been noted to be in possession of great reflexes and speed, particularly with her hand movements. Itachi has commented that her speed could almost match his own. He is the only one who had no difficulty seeing her movements. Ninjutsu Kurami is a master of the Sharingan, and has great prowess with two of the three main types of techniques. Just like Itachi, Kurami’s signature moves were techniques that involved the usage of White Crows, able to summon a large flock of them and use them both in her ninjutsu and genjutsu. Traditional to the Uchiha clan, Kurami can use Fire Release techniques, including the clan’s giant fireballs, which Itachi had taught her. She is also proficient with Lightning Release, even allowing her to use unique techniques, which only came forth in her family. It is even said that her Lightning Release techniques overpowers her Fire Release techniques. Dōjutsu Sharingan Kurami’s Sharingan awakened at the brutal death of her mother, which she had witnessed hidden in a closet at the age of four. It had traumatized Kurami to the point she had forgotten the awakening of her newfound power and memories, which she had remembered at the age of six. Her father had said to the masked man that his daughter would be a true successor of the Sharingan. He even entrusted his own eyes to her to fulfill the dream Isamu had; to bring peace and balance, and to bring the Uchiha’s true honor back in the world. She had been praised for her great skill in genjutsu. Just like her superior she could cast her genjutsu by merely pointing at someone or turning opponents’ genjutsu against themselves. Kurami even reached the stage where she could keep her Sharingan activated for a very long amount of periods, with none to minimum drain on her chakra levels. Mangekyō Sharingan Kurami is in the possession of the Mangekyō Sharingan, which had been awakened at the death of her father at the age of six. However she mindlessly had begun to use her new found power and slowly mastering it, but she did not understand the consequences to follow—blindness. Just like her father, Kurami has the unique technique of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Futsunushi. It is a dangerous lightning technique, which allows Kurami to bend the lightning in a large spear. She can use it as defensive, offensive, close-combat and range. With her right eye she would cast Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that trapped opponents’ minds in an illusory world, torturing them for what felt like days in a matter of seconds. Later, once she had obtained the Eternal Mangekyõ Sharingan, Kurami had discovered that she could create and manipulate midnight blue flames with her left eye, Mikaboshi. It however could burn anything, including fire itself, but she did note that the flames were the most strongest when it is night. For she has awakened Tsukuyomi and Mikaboshi, Kurami’s final technique is Susanoo, the “Tempestuous God of Valor", a technique that uses both eyes to create a spectral being. It is however weaker than that of Sasuke and Itachi in strength and compromises it with speed and flexibility. Despite her slight knowledge of her Kekkei Genkai, Kurami slowly began to master her Mangekyō Sharingan, especially Tsukuyomi and Futsunushi. Each of the techniques bestowed by the Mangekyō Sharingan required a vast amounts of chakra to perform, and would Kurami be slightly fatigued after using it multiply times, even to the point she had to deactivate her Sharingan altogether. Before Part I of Naruto, Kurami had learned of the dangers of overusing the Mangekyō Sharingan at the age of nine. It was however already too late as Kurami had already begun to lose her eyesight as everything slowly already become a slight blur and her onyx eyes had already begin to look void. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Her uncle had stated to himself that Kurami would easily surpass his own brother at younger age, who was a genius in their family. However he also stated that her little knowledge of their clan and Kekkei Genkai would have been her doom had the Akatsuki not acknowledge her abilities on time. Obito had become protective over Kurami, not just for being his last family, also because of her eyesight. Her vision had become totally blurred, and she could almost no longer see—the darkness had begun to overwhelm the light. But she denied the implantations of her father’s eyes, which Obito had offered after he told their family story. However Kurami at some point had given in to implant her father’s eyes (Kurami is at this point ten years old). She had enough of being “blind” and Obito obediently implanted Isamu’s eyes. Her undying love for her father and his love for Kurami had empowered her Mangekyō Sharingan by far more than her previous state. Kurami regained her eyesight in two weeks’ time and in that time Tobi never left her side. He observed her recovery and it amazed him that her amount of chakra had grown stronger and larger than before. By following the acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, the usage of this dōjutsu or any of its techniques doesn't appear to affect her chakra reserves nearly as much and her health at all. Her technique Ajisukitahakone had been perfected by her in Part II, which before had been too dangerous to perform in actual combat. Kurami’s Susanoo however had become stronger in defense, but the strength and speed remained the same. Intelligence From a young age it had been known that Kurami is a genius child as it is stated by her parents and further on by her uncle and Itachi. She is shown to be analytical and perceptive, and able to deduce the inner workings and weaknesses of powerful techniques. Kurami easily learned various ninjutsu while fighting opponents and would remain calm and composed. While her parents had never told her about their family, and even had to the point that Kurami had to figure on her own what kind of power she possesses. She however had understood and developed her Mangekyō Sharingan to the point of mastering Tsukuyomi at the age of seven and a half. Even at young age her intelligence showed that Kurami allowed her to develop many powerful techniques on her own. With her Ajisuki, Kurami mastered the principles of Lightning Release, and created many innovative techniques and that are derived from it. She even created her ultimate technique Ajisukitahakone. Stats Trivia *Her name, Kurami, when written in 暗美 it means "Dark Beauty". *Her name, Nariko, meaning 'The Thunder Child', had been given to her for her way of killing.